


Moonlit Nights

by Miyako_mei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Iwaizumi, a newly employed body guard to the prestigious Takahashi family.Feeling that luck was finally on his side, he knew it was fate.But fate twists in the most unexpected ways.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime Iwaizumi

Thank you for your application for the position of Head of Security within the Takahashi Estate.

Further to your recent interviews, we are pleased to offer you the position.

You will be expected to start your employment on XX XXX XX, you will be residing in the Guard House on the main Takahashi Estate.

The address will be attached along with a letter containing the family seal, you must show this at the front gate to gain your entry.

We look forward to your favourable service.

Sincerely,

Kotaro Taeguchi  
PA to the Head of the Takahashi Family

Iwaizumi read the words over and over. Of course he had already been offered the position and confirmed it over the phone, but actually seeing the words written on paper, it all felt real.

After years of grunt work, security guard at supermarkets, bouncer at clubs, gradually working his way up to a private hire guard, he finally landed a prestigious job with a well respected family. 

Maybe now he would finally earn the sort of money he needed to pay off the debts his family had so kindly hoisted onto him as they abandoned their lives.

He was just thankful that the debts hadn't ruined his chances of getting this job like they had so many times before.

He thought it was fortunate that the family were able to overlook the debt and even offered their aid in keeping the debtors at bay. 

Unfortunately for him, it seems they had a much more sinister reason.

He's so desperate for money, he's willing to do anything for it. Anything. We can use this in our favour.

Whilst Iwaizumi finished packing the last of his belongings, he happily thought of his good fortune and the life ahead of him, all the while, he had no idea his employers were just taking him for a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

"Iwaizumi-san, the master is happy you chose to work for us. It's quite impressive gaining your position at such a young age."

Iwaizumi was walking with the master's PA, he was introducing him to the other staff while giving him a tour of the large estate.

In his late twenties, Iwaizumi had impressed and shocked the other staff members. Some looked at him with suspicion and fear, some looked at him with sorrow and pity.

He was aware that he was young considering the role but was curious as to the varying stares directed his way.

"And it was such good fortune that you could start with us at such short notice."

"Yes, well, I was between jobs so it was good timing."

"Hmmhmm, yes, yes! One might even say it was fate!"

Keen to learn more about the position, Iwaizumi innocently decided to ask about the estates security position.

"So what is the security like here, seems like you have quite a few guards, you even have dogs. I would have liked to have spoken to the previous Head to see if there is anything that I should know. Seems the position was vacant though when I applied?"

"Ah, yes, him...."

The PA's face turned dark.

"It seems he wasn't quite up to the job. We've had a few break ins recently and the perpetrator seemed to be more than he could handle. Such a shame, such a shame."

The PA shook his head as he spoke with sympathy and pity.

That doesn't sound good.

"Here we are, your tour is finished, these are your sleeping quarters, you have this small building to yourself and the other guards are in the building next door."

"Thanks...."

Unable to ask anymore questions, Iwaizumi took the key from the PA and entered his new home.

It was small but bigger than the hovel he was living in previously.

A small lounge area with a built in kitchenette, an adjoining bathroom and a bedroom.

Lastly was a small room filled with electronics.

Tvs lined the walls, he walked into the room and sat down on the chair provided.

"This place is huge."

His eyes scanned the screens, making a mental map of the estate as the camera's views changed on the multiple screens lined up.

He knew this is where he would be spending a lot of his time from now on.

Eventually dragging his eyes away from the screen, he looked over the desk in front of him and started opening drawers.

He remembered the PA mentioning that there was some security equipment for him in the Camera room.

In a bottom draw he located a large box with a coded entry. 

Ah, what was the code....

Fumbling through his memories he recalled the code he had been told earlier and opened up the box revealing a bulletproof vest and a gun with accessories. 

This job is starting to look more and more dangerous.

Thinking back to the whole process he remembered thinking that it seemed a bit onerous for the peaceful, live in security position he had been led to believe it was.

*knock knock*

Distracted by a visitor, Iwaizumi quickly put away the items and headed to see who the new visitor could be.

"Sir! I'm Kindaichi. I'm a day guard here."

The younger man at the door was standing up straight, saluting.

"Woah, no need to be so formal."

"Sir, I thought you may want to be shown the guards quarters and to meet your staff, Sir!"

Staff.

It made him feel important, responsible.

"Sure, show me the way."

Iwaizumi gladly accepted the introduction from the younger man.

He followed his lead to the main guard quarters in the building next to his where he was introduced to all of the members of staff that would be working with him.

Sitting down with the man who had called himself Kindaichi, he started to learn more about his employer and new job.

"How long have you been here, Kindaichi?"

"Six months, Sir. Most of us here have only been around a short time. I think the longest is 8 months?"

"Oh? That's a surprise..... did they only just start hiring security here?"

"No...." Kindaichi shuffled, looking uncomfortable. "There's a, er, high turnaround of staff here."

"Why's that?"

Iwaizumi's curiosity got the better of him though he felt he shouldn't ask.

"For the past twelve months there's been a number of frequent break ins. Our staff have either been taken out by the intruder or the, ah, family have released them from service."

Iwaizumi didn't hear the hints in the man's words.

"Just one intruder? The same one?"

"Yes, just one man. He seems very skilled.

I wasn't told about this. He does sound extremely skilled if he's managed to break in and take out a number of guards. I wonder why they didn't tell me.

He considered the question and then realised that normal people would be feeling fear at this point.

Of course. If they told people, it would be like they were asking for death.

Iwaizumi scoffed inwardly, he had already accepted death. He had faced it many times before whether at his own hands or the hands of the loan sharks chasing him down for money he didn't have.

I'll gladly give my life here if it means I have a roof over my head and I don't need to worry about those gangsters chasing me down and kicking my door in at 4am.

He decided to change the xonversation to a lighter note.

"So Kindaichi, tell me more about what you do here."


	3. Chapter 3

Kindaichi had given Iwaizumi a rundown of his daily duties and excused himself when his lunch break was over.

Making small conversation to the other employees, Iwaizumi gradually made his way back to his room.

He had been told his main duties would be to oversee the security of the entire estate. 

He would mostly be instructing the other guards what to do and monitoring the events happening through the camera's in the surveillance room.

It being his first day, not too much was expected of him unless there was an emergency so he decided to unpack his few belongings and settle into his new room.

After enjoying a meal and getting to know his colleagues in the security quarters, Iwaizumi returned to his room.

He was restless and so decided to spend some more time in the surveillance room, familiarising himself with their locations.

It was 1am in the morning when Iwaizumi yawned and decided to retire for the night, relying in the night guards to do their duty of surveying the area.

As he stood from his seat he was alerted to a movement in a dark room.

"Hm? Isn't that the master's office?"

The camera showed a pitch black room with no movement.

"Maybe I imagined it?"

He tried to shake the thought but his instinct was telling him to check the room.

Opening the bottom draw of the desk, Iwaizumi entered the code and put on his vest and gun.

He left his room, relieved that he had already memorised a map of the large grounds and buildings.

Iwaizumi swiftly but casually headed to the office, not wanting to raise a false alarm.

Upon reaching the room, he checked his surroundings to make sure there were no others around. The corridor was dark save for the small light shining from his handy pocket torch.

He slowly opened the creaking door.

The room was bathed in moonlight thanks to the floor to ceiling windows at the other end of the office.

And right behind the desk in front of the window. stood a shadow.

Iwaizumi raised his torch at the offending figure.

"Who are you?"

"You found me quicker than I expected, that's a surprise, all the others usually let me have a good couple of hours searching before they notice me."

The figure that had been bent over the table straightened itself up.

It appeared to be a tall slender man though Iwaizumi couldn't clearly see his face, though the moonlight was clearly lighting up his own for the intruder to see.

He heard the amusement in the other man's voice.

"Don't resist and I'll play nice."

Iwaizumi warned as his hand carefully reached for the gun hanging on his waist.

"Hajime Iwaizumi. You are more impressive than I expected. And much more handsome than the old guy they had going after me! Haaah, its such a shame."

"How do you know my name?"

His hand gripped the gun.

"Meeting in the moonlight like this almost feels romantic, like fate. Actually my horoscope said I would have a fateful encounter today."

The voice sounded delighted.

Iwaizumi realised the intruder had no intention of listening to anything he said but he tried once more.

Raising the gun and pointing it at the figure, he spoke menacingly.

"Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Hmmm, Hajime Iwaizumi is a bit of a mouthful. I know! I'll call you Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi was thrown by the unexpected behaviour of the intruder.

His hands wrapped around the pistol, his finger ready on the trigger.

"This is your final warning, I will shoot!"

He raised his voice as he attempted one last time to ask for cooperation. 

"No, Iwa-chan, don't shoot!"

The intruder took a step backwards as if suddenly aware of his situation.

The movement made Iwaizumi's finger move on impulse.

The next thing he knew, the glass window shattered as the intruders body was forced backwards by the force of the bullet.

Iwaizumi ran to the window, his heart racing.

He was on the third floor.

I've just killed someone.

He leant out the shattered window but it was too dark to see.

The noise and bustle started as other members of the staff came running to see what the commotion was about.

Iwaizumi felt sick.

I've just killed someone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Iwazumi-san, did you get a clear view of the intruders face?"

"I didn't, he had his back to the light and my torch wasn't strong enough."

Iwaizumi was currently being questioned by the master's PA regarding the previous night.

"My you really made a mess, but no matter, its easily fixed. And you caught the intruder early enough. The master is pleased that you are proving to be useful so early on."

Caught the intruder early enough...

Iwaizumi felt the annoyance rising in his stomach.

Remembering what happened the previous night brought a horrid taste to his mouth.

He vividly remembered the intruders fear, the smashing glass and the body flying backwards through it, falling from the third floor.

Yet, there was no body to be found.

It frustrated him.

The PA dismissed him after explaining that other guards had not even come that close to catching the frequent intruder. 

The master seemed to have high hopes for him.

Iwaizumi returned to his room, he was told to get a few hours rest before starting his duties for the day. His restless sleep was filled with memories of the tall, dark figure that had taunted him the night before.

After a couple of hours, Iwaizumi gave up on sleep and decided to do some research into this unknown intruder.

Entering the communal guards quarters, he had many of his colleagues approach him to tell him how impressed they were.

Luckily for him, it seemed this fiasco had proven to his staff that he was worthy of their respect.

He finally managed to take a seat next to Kindaichi who had just turned up for his lunch break.

"Sir, everyone's really impressed with how you handled that intruder."

"Is it really that impressive though? Surely its my job to do that, I should be capable of that much."

"You don't understand, you have gotten much closer to him in one night than anyone else I have seen since I started working here. Anyone else that got anywhere close to him ended up dead."

Well, great. Seems the intruder was in a good mood last night.

"He's really good aswell. Like a ninja. He silently kills anyone in his way."

"Kindaichi, you sound like you're impressed by him."

"Haha, well you have to admit it is really impressive. He's kind of like a legend around here."

"Anyway, is there anything else you can tel me about him other than how he's going to kill me?"

"There does seem to be a few patterns we've noticed. He only seems to come on nights of a full moon and its always in the early hours of the morning that he's caught. He seems to be looking for something but none of us know what."

"Hmm, it would probably be good if we knew what he was after. Hey! If you all know he only comes on nights with a full moon, why didn't anyone warn me yesterday!?"

Iwaizumi's voice was loud enough for those nearby to hear. They all seemed to look at each other and shrug. There wasn't a reason, just no one thought to tell him.

Iwaizumi groaned in frustration.

There was no more information.ation for him to gain talking to Kindaichi so he decided to try and find the master's PA.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I have a couple of questions."

"Ah, not at all! If it's to help catch that thief then we are more than happy to help." The PA responded happily.

"Right, so, I heard he only comes on nights with a full moon, early hours of the morning and he kills everyone."

"That is a rather crass way to say it, but yes. That's correct."

"I think it would probably help if I knew what he was after?"

The PA's smile twitched ever so slightly.

"It is.... something of extreme value. A priceless.... belonging to the master. That is all I can advise on the matter."

"Right...."

Iwaizumi knew he would get no more information from the PA.

He made his excuses and left having made no more progress.

Oh well, guess I'll go back and research phases of the moon....


	5. Chapter 5

Iwaizumi used the laptop provided to him to research into the next full moon.

Right so there's a full moon ever 29.5 days.... guess I have plenty of time to do some research.

He had a month to gather more clues to try and apprehend the criminal. He very quickly discovered that it would be extremely difficult getting any useful information.

After a peaceful week had passed, Iwaizumi sat on the sofa in his private room, frustrated.

"No one knows anything. They only know its a male, comes on the night of a full moon and he's never been caught. No one has a clue as to what he's after and the family won't tell me. What the hell are they expecting from me?"

It was on a dark night the following week that the small amount of information he had gathered was shredded to bits.

Spending a peaceful night keeping an eye on the grounds from the surveillance room, Iwazumi decided to to call it a night and take a shower. It seemed like the only eventful times were those moonlit nights the intruder visited.

He happily hummed in the shower and finally exited the bathroom, only his lower half wrapped in a towel.

A low wolf whistle stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You should dress like that for my visits in future."

"You!"

Iwaizumi didn't recognise the face sitting happily on his sofa but that irritatingly confident voice was instantly recognisable.

"Yo Iwa-chan, thought I'd drop by and see if you survived my last visit. I would have been sad if they had disposed of you."

Looking around the room, Iwaizumi calmed himself as he realised he was in his most defenseless state. 

No weapon and no clothes. He wondered if it could get any worse.

The minutes passed in silence as Iwaizumi tried to think of a plan.

"Ah, don't worry too much Iwa-chan. I'm just here on a social visit tonight. I wanted to see how you were doing and, boy am I glad I came when I did."

Iwaizumi didn't miss the other man's eyes searching his body. He suddenly felt very self conscious.

He was trapped, he realised he had no weapon to attack and that the intruder was extremely skilled - knowledge he gained from others and his own experience.

Trying to get a plan forming his head, Iwaizumi inched his way closer to the intruder.

If I can get close enough, I should be able to restrain him. I need to distract him.

"How did you escape?"

The other man playfully scowled in reply.

"Oh yeah, Iwa-chan! It's really rude to shoot people you have only just met."

"How did you do it?"

"Eh, I have my ways."

The intruder cockily shrugged, smiling innocently.

I think I'm close enough..... NOW!

Iwaizumi had gradually managed to shuffle himself so he was only a few feet away from the intruder.

He lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, sitting on top of and placing his hands around his neck.

"Iwa-chan! Aren't we moving a bit quickly, I would have liked to have got to know you a bit better before you found out my kinks."

Iwaizumi barely had chance to process the words before he was suddenly rolling across the floor.

Loud bangs as items crashed to the floor as the grappling continued.

"Mmmm, but I have to say I like the idea of sitting on top of you better."

The stranger mumbled, licking his lips now their positions had now been reversed.

The intruder used one hand to restrain Iwaizumi's arms and the other started tracing down his bare chest until it reached the towel tied to his waist.

They heard noise coming from outside.

"Iwaizumi, sir!? Everything okay in there?"

"Aaaah, they had to come and spoil my fun so soon. That boy is useless, he was supposed to keep them away. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Iwa-chan, oh and you might not want to tell them about my visit, it will cause both of us trouble if you get my drift."

Iwaizumi was still in shock, he had been overpowered and was completely at this man's mercy - it had been a long time since he had felt like that.

"Sorry about this, Iwa-chan!"

The next thing he knew he felt a heavy blow to his jaw that made his brain rattle and everything turn black.

He regained consciousness a few moments later hearing the calls from his door.

He managed to pick himself up, readjust his towel and go to the door, his eyes scanning the room for the intruder.

There was no sign of him.

Answering the door, Iwaizumi came face to face with a few of his staff members.

He slipped out through the small crack he had opened, not wanting his colleagues to see the state his room was in.

"Iwaizumi, sir, is everything okay? We heard a loud bang come from your room."

Kindaichi was the one to speak to him. The men all noticed aiwaizumi dressed only in a towel and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah, yeah. I slipped getting out the shower, the bang was probably me falling on the floor."

He didn't know why he was listening to the intruders advice, it was just something in his gut telling him he would be better off keeping the visit secret."

"See, guys, I told you he was fine. Its not even a full moon."

The men looked relieved as Iwaizumi looked at Kindaichi questioningly.

"The guys were worried that the intruder had come to finish you off. No one else has survived this long after being as close to him as you were."

Kindaichi explained.

Hmmmm.

Iwaizumi calmed the men's fears and assured them nothing was wrong and he would be able to handle himself anyway.

Upon shooing them away, he returned into his room and questioned himself.

Can I handle him? I'm starting to get a little nervous.....


	6. Chapter 6

Iwaizumi was waiting impatiently for the next full moon.

He had started to feel paranoid ever since the night the intruder had broken into his room and vanished.

What was the purpose, what was he after?

The intruders visit that night seemed illogical to him and he started to wonder when he would next turn up.

He now knew what the intruder looked like but he couldn't tell anyone, his instinct warning him it would be lethal if anyone found out the intruder had visited him and he had survived.

He thought they would assume that he was somehow working with the intruder.

Every night and every day, Iwaizumi couldn't banish the face of the stranger appearing in his mind. It became an obsession.

On the next night of the full moon, Iwaizumi fidgeted in his chair in the surveillance room, waiting in anticipation for the intruder to arrive.

He felt prepared, he was excited. He hadn't felt like this in years.

This stranger had managed to stir emotions in him that he thought he couldn't feel anymore.

He was confused as much as he was excited. Surely he shouldn't be this excited just trying to capture this intruder. 

Unless there was another reason for his excitement.

The thought had hardly flashed in his mind before it was lost.

Iwaizumi concentrated once again on the camera's, searching for any sort of movement.

It was 12.30am when he found what he was looking for.

He ran to the library, making sure that no one else spotted him.

Guards were patrolling the estate anticipating the break in on this familiar night.

He didn't know why but he felt that he had to meet this villain alone. He didn't want anyone else getting in the way.

Upon finally reaching the master's private library, Iwaizumi flung the door open to be greeted by the familiar shadow sitting in a regal armchair.

"Iwa-chan, good to see you! I've been waiting for you."

Entering the room, Iwaizumi closed the door behind him. He had some questions he wanted to ask the intruder.

He kept his hand on his gun at all times as he started to approach the figure.

"Why have you been waiting for me?"

"Why? Well you're the highlight of my visits these days. I mean, you're exactly my type."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You're Hajime Iwaizumi, XX years old. Abandoned by drug addicted parents to pick up their debt, you left high school at 18 and immediately went into work. You've come to work here because they promised they would keep the debt collectors away."

Astonished, Iwaizumi continued his questioning.

"How do you know so much?"

"I've been watching you obviously. It's a little habit of mine to thoroughly research my targets."

"I'm your target? Why?"

"Well, you're not my target per sè, but I'm looking for something here and, you being a security guard means you would get in my way. Normally I just get rid of the troublesome ones straight away but you..... you seem to be troublesome in more ways than one."

"What do you mean what are you looking for?"

"Oh, they haven't told you? I'm not surprised. I'm guessing you don't know the many strands of this family business either. Well, if you did it would certainly make you feel like a fool."

Iwaizumi was intrigued by the strangers words and wanted to press him further but was abruptly stopped.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. I've already spent a few hours searching this room and couldn't find what I was looking for. You'll need to think of a convincing story, Iwa-chan so they don't grow suspicious of you. I'll see you soon."

"Wai-!" 

Before he could finish his word, smoke started filling the room.

Coughing and spluttering, Iwaizumi fumbled his way to the door, his eyes streaming. 

He fell to his knees as he wrenched the door open and collapsed in the hallway.

"Iwaizumi, sir!"

"Kindaichi! He's in the library, call everyone to search!"

Kindaichi pulled out his communicator and called all security personnel to the library.

Iwaizumi lay on the floor, attempting to calm his breathing and regain his composure.

Just what is this guy after?


	7. Chapter 7

Iwaizumi was questioned after the events, the master's PA accepted his excuses but he could tell he was suspicious of him.

The days passed and Iwaizumi couldn't stop thinking about the intruder and the things he had said.

He started wishing for the intruder to come and visit him again.

He didnt have long to wait.

Having finished his final patrol of the grounds for the day and instructing his staff on their duties, Iwaizumi retired to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew the intruder was there.

He quietly and carefully tiptoed to the bathroom door where he could hear the shower running.

He burst through the door and locked his eyes with the mysterious intruder standing in the shower.

Iwaizumi couldn't stop his gaze from wandering.

The blush crept up his neck as the intruder smirked at him.

"Want to join me?"

"N-no, what the hell? Just, get out here!"

Iwaizumi's voice cracked. He was embarrassed and flustered.

He knew it was his job to apprehend this criminal but he was intrigued by his mysterious and brazen nature.

He exited the bathroom after telling the intruder to put some clothes on.

His mind couldn't stop thinking of the handsome stranger in his bathroom.

A few minutes later and the intruder joined him in the living area.

"Good to see you too Iwa-chan, I thought you'd be back around now so I thought I'd surprise you."

So he planned that....

Iwaizumi was irritated by this fascinating creature.

"What are you doing here? You know the whole reason for my employment is catching you."

"You have no idea how much it turns me on knowing that your main goal is to chase me."

The intruder casually walked across the room to take a seat on an armchair.

"Take a seat, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi silently did as he was told.

"We both know that, at this point, your goal isn't to catch me. You're curious about what I said the other night, right? I hope you gave them a good excuse as to what happened."

"They seemed to buy it this time but I think they're suspicious."

"Hmmmm..."

The intruder seemed thoughtful.

"Seems I'll need to speed up this mission then."

The guest stood up from his chair.

"Im afraid it was just a flying visit today Iwa-chan, I'll be back soon though okay?"

"Hey, where are you..."

A knock at the door distracted him for a moment, he looked between the intruder and the door and sighed as he turned his back to his guest.

"Sir, just thought I would give you an update that nothing was out of the ordinary today."

"Great, thanks Kindaichi. You are dismissed."

He spoke through the small gap in his door and shooed the younger man away quickly.

Turning his back to the door, he realised the intruder had already vanished.

Sighing, he collapsed onto the sofa.

He knew it was his job to catch this handsome, mysterious stranger but something in his gut was stopping him.

He wanted to know more.

What does this stranger know?

His thoughts obsessed over this man he had only met a few times. He felt a number of emotions holding him back from doing his job.

Curiosity, irritation, intrigue, confusion. But the one that he was most reluctant to admit.

Attraction.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole estate was ramping up security, preparing for the next full moon when the intruder would no doubt trespass again.

Only a few weeks until I can see him again.

Iwaizumi had lost count of the times he had been so lost in thought, distracted by the tall, sleek figure vivid in his memory.

The amount of times he had reprimanded himself. He knew he was supposed to catch this man but he wanted to know more.

He wanted to know what the man was after, what he knew about the family and what he knew about his past.

He wanted to know his name.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts he wasn't prepared for the next task that was to be assigned to him.

"Iwaizumi, it seems the master has decided to throw a party here on the grounds. We're hiring more temporary guards and we are trusting you to keep the estate, the family and their guests safe."

"Of course. But is there any need to increase security? We know when the intruder will be coming."

"Ah, well, that's the problem see. Master has decided to throw the party on the next moonlit night."

The PA sighed as he continued explaining.

"It seems his daughter has persuaded him to throw this party for her and she was very adamant on the date. I think she has her eye on a wealthy son of a global corporation and he seems to be quite the romantic."

Rubbing his forehead as if to release the tension there, the PA questioned Iwaizumi. 

"You will be prepared I trust? We plan to hire the extra help for just a couple of nights over the duration."

"Yes, sir."

Having been dismissed, Iwaizumi returned to his room.

He wasn't at all surprised to see who was waiting for him there.

"Why are you here, again? How do you keep getting in?"

"Its a trade secret I'm afraid. If I told you I'd have to kill you and I'm not prepared to do that yet, Iwa-chan."

The now familiar figure winked as he teased Iwaizumi.

"It's nice to see you aren't trying to capture me today, Iwa-chan."

This took Iwaizumi by surprise. It hadn't even crossed his mind to capture the man this time. 

"You're lucky I'm tired today."

It was a weak excuse and they both knew it.

"You're interested in what I want and what I know about you, right?"

"Are you a mind reader? A magician? A wizard or something?"

Iwaizumi walked across the room to take a seat opposing the man.

"I see you have a sense of humour. You just keep ticking more of my boxes, Iwa-chan! But no, sadly I'm not a wizard, though I did always wonder what it would be like..."

"I don't get it. You know all this stuff about me and about this estate. You said I would feel like a fool if I knew. How do you know, what do you want?"

Iwaizumi cut the man short with his questioning.

"I have my connections. I know all sorts of stuff. And what I'm after... well, it's a personal matter so I can't disclose that. Besides, I came to visit you today Iwa-chan, not to talk business but it doesn't feel like you're up for that."

The man pouted whilst thinking out loud.

"I'll tell you what Iwa-chan, I'm actually only going to be coming here once more so I'll tell you one thing you want to know."

Just once more?

Iwaizumi felt surprised and disappointed.

"Aaaw, what's with the long face, don't tell me you're going to miss me?"

The mysterious intruder laughed through his smile whilst Iwaizumi quickly returned his usual scowling expression.

"So, go on. Tell me what you want to know."

Iwaizumi thought for a while.

There's so much I want to know, what should I ask?

"Is there that much you want to know about me? I'm embarrassed!"

"Can I ask two questions?"

The solemn expression on Iwaizumi's features caught the man off guard.

"Hmmm. Fine. What's your first question?"

"I'm guessing you seem to know something that links me to the owners of this estate as you called me a fool. What is it?"

"Wow, you had to ask one heck of a question. I don't know if I should tell you."

The man seemed to be considering his words carefully.

"You said you would answer my question, you can't go backing out now."

"True, it would spoil that gentlemans image you have of me."

Iwaizumi scoffed at the mans words.

"Gentleman? You're just a giant pain in my ass."

The man smiled pleasantly in return.

Iwaizumi noticed how the genuine smile reached the handsome man's beautiful eyes and quickly coughed to try and hide his attraction.

"Fine then. But you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash once I've told you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rash? Is it really something that bad."

"You really don't know anything...."

The man looked at Iwaizumi with sadness and pity.

"Your parents....."

"Yes? What about my parents?

"Do you know where they are right now?"

"Im not entirely sure. I know that they ran out when their debt got to much. I think the last note I got from the debtors is that they were somewhere on the coast."

"Ha! Well, they aren't wrong."

The stranger shook his head.

"Iwa-chan, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your parents are dead. Their bodies have likely been thrown into the sea if we believe that cryptic hint."

"They're.... dead?"

Iwaizumi blanked. He expected a wave of emotion that never came. 

He was surprised at this news as he thought they were living their own lives happily somewhere, leaving him to pay off their debts but.... he never expected them to be dead.

"Oh, you seem to be taking this better than I thought?"

The man carefully questioned Iwaizumi.

"Well.... even I'm surprised at how numb I feel but I guess what do you expect. My drug addict parents never cared for me, they abandoned me and left me to clear up their mess."

"That is true, it was only a couple of years back that they truly went missing."

"So... how does that link to the family of this estate?"

Iwaizumi dreaded asking the question. He could guess what the answer would be.

"One of the strands of this family is drugs. They were the ones supplying your parents. And they carried on supplying even though they knew your parents couldn't afford it. It's what they do. Once a customer can no longer even pay their debt then they get rid of them."

"But I've been paying my parents debt so why would they kill them?"

"Why wouldn't they kill them? You've continued paying a 'debt' for people who are no longer alive. And better yet, now you are employed by them its like they are using you for free labour. They are paying you and that money is going straight back into their pockets when you make the debt payments."

Iwaizumi was speechless.

"I know this will be difficult to swallow but you asked."

The man sat back in his chair, watching Iwaizumi intently.

"You really are surprisingly calm."

Iwaizumi leaned forward in his seat, thinking.

"Well, it's not like there is much I can do about it. I'm now trapped in this mess. I'm trying to think of a way out and all that awaits is death. Man, I really am a fool.... to think, I've been a pawn in their game of chess for so long."

"You don't need to worry about a thing Iwa-chan. You just keep living your life as you usually would and I promise I'll figure something out."

The strange man had shot forward on his knees at Iwaizumi's feet. He grabbed ahold of his hands and made the promise.

Taken aback, Iwaizumi just nodded.

They shared the moment for a few more seconds before Iwaizumi grew too uncomfortable staring at the handsome face looking back at him.

"A-anyway. My second question."

"Ah, right!"

The stranger stood up and took a few steps back, glancing at the clock.

"You'll have to hurry though, we don't have much longer."

Iwaizumi steeled himself to ask the question.

Come on, its not that difficult. You can do it!

A few more moments of silence ensued as Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that it was a perfectly normal question.

"Hurry up, Iwa-chan. "

"Right, sorry, sorry! So uh...... I just wanted to know...."

The handsome man stared inquisitively at Iwaizumi, wondering what could be so difficult to ask.

"Um, I just want to know...... what's your name?"

The strangers inquisitive expression quickly flowed to one of surprise and then laughter.

"Really? Was it really that difficult to ask?"

He cackled as Iwaizumi's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away in embarrassment.

*knock knock*

Silence stole the room.

"Impeccable timing today. Well, looks like it's time for me to go Iwa-chan."

*knock knock*

"Hey, what about my question?"

"Sir, is everything okay in there?"

"You might want to hurry up and open that."

"But...."

"Sir!? I'm coming in!"

Iwaizumi tried to run to the door to stop the person entering.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan. That one will have to wait for next time."


	10. Chapter 10

Iwaizumi stole one last quick glance at the stranger over his shoulder before he opened the door a crack.

"Kindaichi! What the hell is going on!?"

"Sir, I thought I could hear another person in your room with you but I know everyone else is out here. I thought maybe the intruder had come to get you."

Sighing, Iwaizumi opened the door to his room. He already knew that his guest would have somehow vanished into thin air by now.

"Im just here on my own, see? It was probably the TV or something. I'll turn it down."

"Right. Sorry about that sir."

Kindaichi made his apologies and returned to his own room.

Left to his own devices, Iwaizumi's mind turned over all of the information he had discovered from the intruder.

He was surprised at how calm he was after discovering his parents had been murdered by his employer and he was being conned.

But it was just a sad reminder of what he had come to expect of his life. He didn't expect kindness. He didn't expect anything for free.

He assumed he would only ever be used as a tool and maybe that was why he was so numb to his emotions.

However, there was one ray of hope in his darkness.

The stranger had promised to find a way to save him. 

It confused him as to why he trusted this stranger so much. 

Why did he feel like this man could save him?

He had already tried to kill this man twice and yet he was the only person to have ever reached out a hand and offer his help.

Iwaizumi's mind reeled over his confusing thoughts.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

All he knew was that he had decided to trust the handsome stranger he had met on a moonlit night.

He would trust his word and wait patiently for the man to rescue him from his own darkness.

Having coming to a decision, Iwaizumi geared himself up to act as normal as possible.

It wasn't that difficult to do, he was suddenly called upon to help prepare for the party the master was organising.

"Iwaizumi, the master trusts you. He is entrusting you with the safety of his dearest daughter. You are to accompany her wherever she goes until the night of the party. Do as she says and there may be a little bonus in your next pay."

The instruction from the PA was simple enough.

He just had to babysit an 18 year old.

Whilst the instruction was simple, Iwaizumi was not prepared to deal with an 18 year old girl and her first crush.

"Oh, he's so handsome. He's older than me and so mature. He's such a gentleman. I can't wait for the party when I'll get to see him again."

The prattlings of a teenage girl were way over Iwaizumi's head and he would just nod in response.

It seemed this was all the girl needed. She just enjoyed the sound of her own voice.

"It's just a few nights away and father has already given his approval for our relationship. I can't wait to see him again. He's just absolutely gorgeous. Iwaizumi, I've asked my father for you to be my guard at the party. There's no way I want a female guard or maid with me, I don't want them getting their claws into him."

Iwaizumi internally sighed, he wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with listening to this girl.

"Oh! But actually, he's so handsome that I bet even men fall at his feet. I just can't wait to make him mine and show him off!"

This continued until the day of the party.

When the evening finally arrived, a massive hall was being used for the gathering.

The guards had been told to stay in the shadows so as not to scare the guests.

There were guards everywhere.

They must not forget that the night of the party was the night of the full moon and they were expecting an uninvited guest.

Iwaizumi was stationed not far from the masters daughter. He was told that he was not to take his eyes off her and that she must be protected at all costs.

He was the only guard to be given a suit so that he would blend in with the crowd.

He followed the young mistress wherever she went until she suddenly started squealing.

"He's here, he's here!"

The young girl darted over to the doorway, practically running to the entrance to the mansion.

Iwaizumi briskly walked after her. Apparently she had had a friend keeping watch as the guests arrived so she would immediately know when he arrived.

Iwaizumi stood just outside the entryway to the mansion. A few metres behind the young mistress as she eagerly awaited her guests arrival.

A black, expensive looking car rolled up to the bottom of the stairway and the stewards welcoming guests swiftly opened the back passenger door.

Iwaizumi absentmindedly watched the spectacle wondering who on earth would enjoy this sort of debacle.

The guest gracefully stepped out of the car.

And Iwaizumi couldn't help but be intrigued as to who this 'gorgeous man who would even have men dropping at his feet' could be.

Needless to say, Iwaizumi was to shocked for words.


	11. Chapter 11

"You made it! I'm so happy you could come."

"How could I refuse an invitation from such a beautiful woman as yourself."

"Oh, stop it!"

The girl giggle deliriously.

Iwaizumi was gawping at the figure that had emerged from the car.

"Shall we?"

The man extended his arm to the young mistress and the two climbed the stairs, approaching Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn't miss the side glance and smirk he received from the guest of honour.

The two ignored Iwaizumi as they headed inside to join the party.

That bastard! Just who the hell is he!?

Iwaizumi followed the two inside and made sure to maintain his distance whilst watching them.

He also maintained his distance from the other guests due to the horrendous scowl lining his face.

Just what the hell is going on?! Is he some sort of big shot? Urgh, just makes me sick to watch the two of them together. She has her hands all over him. She doesn't even know who he is!

Mistaking his jealousy for anger, Iwaizumi kept special attention on the young girls partner.

It makes me so angry. He looks so good in that suit! She wasn't wrong when she said even men would fall at his feet. He pisses me off so much!

His thougyts just whirled around in circles until the two eventually approached him.

The young mistress spoke to Iwaizumi.

"This is Tooru Oikawa. He's a very special guest so you must keep him entertained whilst I visit the ladies room."

And with that the two of them were left alone.

The silence between them didn't last long.

"You look good in a suit, Iwa-chan."

"Hmph, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Of course, I'm positively gorgeous. With or without the suit, may I add."

The intruder, finally named Oikawa, radiated confidence.

"So, Tooru Oikawa. You some sort of big shot?"

"Iwa-chan, im sensing some hostility here. Don't tell me, you're jealous?"

"Ha, as if! Don't be so cocky."

Oikawa's smile never faltered.

"So, you gonna explain?"

"I'm just the guest of honour. I wouldn't consider myself a big shot though most people say I am. I mean, I guess i am a very successful entrepeneur."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Anyway, Iwa-chan. The young mistress was saying earlier that apparently even men fall for me. So what do you say? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Iwaizumi refused to reply.

"I'll take that silence as a yes."

"Tooru!"

Before Iwaizumi could protest, the young mistress returned to claim her guest.

The night wore on and Iwaizumi laughed at the situation.

There were hundreds of guards dotted around the building all to capture the intruder and yet the intruder had been invited in through the front door as the guest of honour.

What a complete farce.

Eventually as the clock neared midnight Iwaizumi had followed the two to a private balcony.

He stood guard just outside the doorway as the moonlight poured in through the opening.

"Tooru, I'm glad you could make it tonight."

"But of course, I had a very good reason to be here."

Urgh, you're going to make me throw up with how cringey you are.

Iwaizumi pretended to gag though no one could see him.

"You know, there's something about nights with a full moon. They're so romantic."

Oikawa's wistful tone floated through the air.

"I agree Tooru. They are so romantic. Perfect for a midnight rendezvous!"

"They really are. You know, I met him on a night like tonight. I'll never forget it."

"Tooru?"

Both the young mistress and Iwaizumi were suddenly thrown for a loop.

"One look at his face and I knew he was the one for me but he shot me! Can you believe it?!"

Oikawa chuckled and Iwaizumi gently smiled, recalling the memory of the first night they met.

"The second time we met, he pinned me to the floor wearing only a towel. Ah, that was so exciting."

Iwaizumi's face flushed at the memory.

"Tooru.... I don't understand?"

"Moonlit nights are beautiful and romantic. But only when fate has destined the two to be together. I am here tonight for my romantic moonlit rendezvous but, I'm afraid, it is not with you. Oh, that sounded quite poetic!"

The young mistress let the words sink in for a moment before she suddenly burst into tears and ran away.

Oikawa walked back into the building from the balcony and turned to Iwaizumi who had stayed hidden in the shadows.

He extended his hand to the guard with a small smile, the moonlight lighting up his features.

"So, what do you say. Want to run away with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Instinctively Iwaizumi's hand reached out to take the hand extended to him.

*crackle* the intruder has been located *crackle* I repeat, the intruder has been located!*

The crackling of Iwaizumi's walky talky disrupted the moment.

He glanced up at Oikawa, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Looks like it's starting. Iwa-chan, I need you to act like normal, respond to them and tell them you are on your way."

Iwaizumi nodded and did as he was told.

*crackle* got it, what's his location? I'll head right over. *crackle*

*crackle* he's been spotted in the library. *crackle*

After confirming he was heading to the location, Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa for further instruction.

"Now go to your quarters and wait there for me. Get there as fast as you can and collect your stuff."

"....right...."

Iwaizumi was hesitant.

"I promise, I'll come get you."

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand as if swearing an oath.

"Right."

More confident in his partner this time, Iwaizumi agreed and started running down the hallway, utilising the quickest route to his quarters.

He ran past other guards and guests but he didn't care if they saw. Word will soon spread that he was running in the opposite direction to the library but he didn't care.

He quickly arrived at his room and shut himself in. He looked around frantically for his belongings before calming himself after realising he had nothing here that he cared about.

He stood in the middle of the room, trying to cath his breath whilst he waiting for his rescuer to come.

As he stood there he noticed a strange smell.

"Hm? Is that....smoke?"

Before he could grasp what was happening, black smoke started seeping it's way through the doorframe.

"Shit! Is the building on fire!? What the hell!?"

Iwaizumi desperately looked around for an escape but found none.

*crackle* the intruder is on the move, looks like he is heading to the third floor.*crackle*

"Damn! They're all so distracted by the party and the intruder they haven't noticed my damn building is on fire!"

He knew he shouldn't do it but it was his only choice.

Iwaizumi ran to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

Damn, I like this shirt!!

He balled it up, running to the sink and soaked it in water.

The smoke was quickly filling the room and he started to cough as he covered his nose and mouth with the soaked tshirt.

If I'm going to die here anyway, I may as well die trying to escape. Here goes nothing!

He hurried over to the door and gasped as his hand touched the scalding door handle, wrenching the door open.

Iwaizumi fell back with the force of the smoke and fire that exploded into the room.

He lay on the floor coughing and spluttering.

Is this really how it ends? Just when I thought I had found a reason to carry on living, now I'm going to die...

As his eyes watered and he struggled to breath he heard a thud.

"Iwa-chan, I thought you were smarter than this."

He recognised the voice speaking to him and tried to turn towards it.

"Sorry about this Iwa-chan."

Those were the last words he heard before he felt a fist hit his jaw and everything went black.

*****

It happened on xx-xx at the Takahashi residence.

At approximately 12am a week ago, a fire started at the two guards residence buildings on site.

The buildings were turned to rubble and nothing could be salvaged.

It is unknown how the fire started however foul play is expected. It would appear the fire was started in a camera's blind spot.

Two men were reported missing at the time, however, this morning their identities were confirmed through teeth found at the scene. 

The two victims were confirmed as the two missing guards - Yutaro Kindaichi and Hajime Iwaizumi.


	13. Chapter 13

In a serviced office, on the 34th floor is a missing persons agency that has taken the country by storm with its 100% success rate.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you as usual, sir."

"Thanks, I really owe you one this time round. It was one heck of a mission!"

"Not at all, sir! I owe you my life so a little thing such as this is nothing."

"Oh come on, you've paid me back for that tenfold already. It's because you're too nice that I keep taking advantage of you!"

The older man smiled at the kind words spoken to him but his expression grew sad as he replied.

"But it is that same kindness that put me in a position that meant my life needed to be saved."

"Yeah exactly, so you should be a little less kind. But anyway, thanks for your help on this one, really. It means a lot."

"I think you are doing a wonderful thing here with your missing persons company, sir. Though I am one of the few that know your true intentions."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Anyway, I've told you already to stop being so formal with me! None of this 'sir' business thanks."

Oikawa tried to brush off the heavy compliments.

"Haha, I'm sorry, its a force of habit Mr Oikawa."

"Yeah well, you need to grow out of it. Now get out of my office."

The man turned to leave as Oikawa jokingly told him to go, but he spoke one last time before exiting the room.

"You genuinely liked this one didn't you?"

Oikawa's gaze flitted to the window next to his desk as he smiled softly.

"Ha..... yes, I guess I really did."

The older man left.

Oikawa sat for a while, turning to the floor to ceiling window and gazing out at the cityscape below him, lost in his thoughts.

Haaaah, I guess not a lot of people would guess that I'm an ex-assassin. I wish that old fool wouldn't keep bringing it up, I'm trying to get out of dangerous business but he keeps sending me anyone and everyone with requests to save someone's life. Imagine, an assassin now saving lives instead of taking them.

"Hi, has the guest left?"

A voice dragged Oikawa out of his silent reverie.

"Yes, you can come in."

"He was the forensic dentist right? He verified the teeth left at the scene at the Takahashi residence."

"That's right, I really do owe him one this time. Make sure we send him something nice as a thank you."

"No problem."

The sound of pen scratching paper was the only sound in the room.

"Anything else?"

"Where's the memory stick we found at the residence?"

"Its hidden in the safe."

"Good, good. I'm glad they couldn't break the encryption on it."

"It holds the data on your past, doesn't it?"

"Something like that, yeah. Anyway, its a good thing they didn't find out who I really am. I can't believe they were trying to get me under their thumb by using the data as blackmail. He even tried to use his own daughter to get me on side, shame for him that it backfired and she fell for me instead. And they lost two great employees that day as well."

Oikawa shook his head sadly.

"Thank you, Mr Oikawa. Was there anything else?"

"Nope, nothing. Just make sure you lay low for a while until the buzz has died down."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it then."

As the person turned to leave, the door opened.

"Ah Kindaichi, I didn't realise you were in here."

"I was just seeing if Oikawa needed anything after the guest left."

"Right..."

Kindaichi left the room and Oikawa had already returned his pensive gaze to the cityscape.

"Yo!"

Oikawa sighed at the carefree tone speaking to him.

"Look, you have to live in special circumstances now. You can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah, whatever. I already knew the guest had left, I spoke to him on my way here."

Oikawa sighed again as he swiveled his chair around to face the person speaking to him.

"And you can't just go speaking to people like that."

"But he knows who I am anyway so what's the harm? Though I still can't believe you punched me hard enough to knock out a couple of teeth."

The voice came closer to Oikawa until it was just the desk seperating them.

"Besides, is that any way to greet me when I come to see you while you have a short break?"

"What's this, were you missing me?"

Oikawa asked cockily.

The figure leaned across the desk and pulled Oikawa's face in roughly for a deep kiss. Something Oikawa never expected.

"As a matter of fact, I was."

He whispered huskily as he pulled away.

Oikawa buried his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his desk, he'scheeks tinted pink.

"You really are going to be the death of me, Iwa-chan."

THE END


End file.
